


A Huge Hassle

by Myrrh (Claudina)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I am so sorry, M/M, terrible pun inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudina/pseuds/Myrrh
Summary: Pastel de Nata had always known that Napoleon was a hassle. A huge hassle.





	A Huge Hassle

“Sugar…I need sugar…”

Pastel de Nata didn’t even have the time to look up from his bowl before the kitchen door flung open with a crash. He cringed slightly and set his whisk down to see who it was, even though he already knew the culprit. Napoleon stood near the entrance, looking like he was in a daze, eyes darting around the kitchen to seek the sugar he so desired.

“Ah! Perfect timing!”

Again, not giving Pastel the time to react, Napoleon sauntered over towards the kitchen counter and seized the prep bowl containing sugar Pastel was about to use for his tarts. Napoleon dipped his fingers in and licked them unceremoniously, his face in pure bliss as his tongue lapped up every single last granule. Pastel could only watch silently, even though wrath was radiating off his body at the mortifying sight.

It wasn’t until Napoleon ingested numerous mouthfuls of sugar that he finally set the bowl down. Pastel had measured out three cups of sugar for his recipe, but now there couldn’t be more than just a few tablespoons left in the bowl. Feeling a headache coming in but unwilling to argue, Pastel grunted, “Are you done? I’d like to return to my baking, so please leave if you’re finished wreaking havoc here.”

“Ah, my apologies, Pastel. You’ve been a lifesaver. I’ll take my leave now!” Napoleon gave him a cheery wave before bowing down with a flourish, causing his hat to tip. He quickly righted it from its precarious position on top of his head and then walked out of the kitchen, humming happily to himself. All traces of daze were gone from his face once his sugary needs were met.

Pastel de Nata rubbed his temples to quell the aches inside his head before returning to his task. However, he was barely about to lift his whisk when Napoleon came barging in again, this time wearing a huge grin on his face.

“Wait! I’ve just realised that you’re baking your marvellous egg tarts, Pastel! Must be the lack of sugar causing my brain to work slowly…” He laughed, voice rich and melodious, and to add to Pastel’s headache, the laughter sounded both irritating and lovely to Pastel’s ears. Napoleon continued with his monologue, “You’ll give me some, right?”

“I’m baking these for tea time. It’s for everyone,” Pastel replied curtly, very irritated that he was interrupted yet again.

Napoleon quickly unleashed his best puppy eyes at Pastel as a bargaining chip. “I get it, but…could you bake extra tarts for me, please? Your desserts are always so delicious!”

All that Pastel de Nata wanted was for Napoleon to leave. He had to finish a batch of tarts by tea time and the more he engaged Napoleon in this pointless debate, the less time he had to prepare the dessert. He shot Napoleon a dirty glance and replied, “All right. One extra tart. Now leave.”

Napoleon being Napoleon, he always tried to negotiate until he got the answer he wanted. “One extra tart? Could you make it one extra tray instead? You know I won’t waste desserts, right?” When Pastel de Nata didn’t give him a reply, Napoleon pleaded, “It would help me a lot. I didn’t get to eat a lot of sweets today…so I got a little dizzy, like you saw earlier.”

This was so much hassle. Napoleon was a _huge_ goddamn hassle. Increasingly cross by the amount of time he was wasting, Pastel de Nata decided to put an end to it, “Fine. Leave. Now.”

Napoleon’s face lit up once he confirmed his share. “Why, thank you so much, Pastel! I’ve always known that you’ll be a blessing to me since the first time we met!” And with that, he left cheerily, as if he hadn’t made Pastel de Nata’s mood sourer than curdled milk.

Pastel de Nata knew that he was a magnet for special things. The thing was, special didn’t always mean good.

Honestly, it was a hassle.

A _huge_ hassle.

* * *

 

“What? The sweets are already gone!” 

Tangyuan slumped dejectedly on one of the chairs, lips wobbling at the sight of an empty tray peppered with mere crumbs. Beside her, Gyoza and Taiyaki stood in stunned silence, obviously crushed by the fact that they didn’t manage to make it in time. They had been out exploring to collect more items for the restaurant, and considering they had returned around tea time, they were hoping to get some refreshments to rejuvenate their tired bodies. However, the only thing left was a sad pot of black tea, tepid and diluted from over-brewing.

“It’s okay, let’s wait for dinnertime, then…” Gyoza attempted to console Tangyuan weakly, his energetic attitude had been dampened by the turn of events. “Do…do you want some tea, Tangyuan? Are you thirsty?”

Taiyaki didn’t wait for an answer and poured some tea for Tangyuan anyway. “Urgh…why does Napoleon have to be so selfish…it has to be him again!” she grumbled before plopping down on a seat as well.

They were sitting in silence when Pastel de Nata arrived, bringing in a tray of freshly-baked egg tarts. Tangyuan’s eyes lit up when she saw him and the sweets.

“Pastel de Nata!” she leapt up so abruptly from her seat that it almost toppled over. “Those…those are egg tarts! For us?”

Pastel de Nata set the tray down and nodded. “I suspected that someone had finished the tarts I baked earlier so I prepared some refill.”

The trio didn’t waste any time in getting themselves a tart each. Pastel de Nata watched them stoically, though he felt happy seeing them enjoying his pastries so much.

“I need to return to the kitchen. You guys enjoy these tarts.”

“Thank you so much again, Pastel! You’re the best!!” The three waved at him animatedly, faces beaming with smiles. Pastel de Nata gave them a small wave as well before walking into the kitchen. Napoleon was leaning against the kitchen counter, savouring one tart Pastel de Nata had just gotten out of the oven earlier.

“You know, you could just tell me that you wanted to give some sweets to the village children outside. I narrowly avoided a meltdown, you know.” Pastel de Nata stared at Napoleon square in the eyes, and Napoleon returned his gaze sheepishly.

“I was afraid that you would object to my idea.”

Pastel de Nata glanced at Napoleon, who was fiddling with the edge of his hat. “I may not look like it, but I don’t mind baking for those children.”

Napoleon’s eyes widened in a mix of surprise and amusement, and then he grinned brightly. “Well, Pastel…I’ve always known that you’re actually a big softie!”

Pastel de Nata cringed at the word ‘softie.’ Contorting his face in disgust, he retorted, “Ugh. Napoleon, stop.”

Napoleon, of course, didn’t stop. “In hindsight, I should’ve suspected. After all, your namesake is egg tart, and you know how they say ‘egg’ in French?”

“Hmm?”

“L’oeuf! Get it? Of course you are actually a loving person, because you have a lot of _l’oeuf_ in you!” Napoleon emphasised the word with a drawl and then laughed again, amused by his own joke. Pastel de Nata could feel the headache he felt earlier returning.

“Seriously. Just stop or I’ll embargo your dessert supply.” At the mention of the threat, Napoleon finally shut up, but his lips were still curled up in a cheeky smile, and it infuriated Pastel de Nata a lot that he found the smirk both annoying and charming, just like the rest of him.

He had always known that Napoleon was a huge hassle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading my first-ever Food Fantasy fic :) I've only started the game recently and honestly, I'm still not sure how the entire thing works (though I'm famous for getting lost in all the games I've played, so...). I do have both Napoleon and Pastel, and I hope I did a decent job with their characters. Also, I just randomly realised one day that l'oeuf sounds vaguely like love, and that's where I got my ~~terrible~~ inspiration from. I hope you enjoy reading this :) Thank you for stopping by!
> 
> PS: I find it delightful and amusing that these two share the same VA. I've always adored Ephraim's voice in Fire Emblem Heroes so I guess it's rather natural that I'm taken in by Napoleon and Pastel as well. Heh.
> 
> PPS: I may or may not turn this into a series. We'll see...


End file.
